story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrónella (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "O, is you. Sigh... What? You just want to talk?! Psst, I would rather read. By the way, I am Petronella." *'Morning:' "Good morning..." *'Afternoon:' "H-Hey, player..." *'Evening:' "Good... evening." *'Night:' "Don't stay up too late..." ' ' *"Are you looking for someone?" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Aww! There, there.... How cute.☆" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "What's this little thing? Did you raise it? Is that so...?" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on winning the Contest." *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't give up and do your best again next year." *'Talk too Much:' "O, player... Is something wrong?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "This is... beautiful.♪ I... love White Camellia! Thank you so much, player!♥" *'Loved Gift:' "That's pretty nice.♫ You're giving it to me? Uh... Th-Thanks...!" *'Liked Gift:' "It looks beautiful/delicious. I like item... Thanks." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks. I'll take it.♫" *'Disliked Gift:' "Sorry, I don't like this..." *'Hated Gift:' "Sorry, I'm not interested at all." *'Horror Gift:' "I don't like Jersey Cheese that much, but sweets take your tiredness away." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thanks..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't want it. Take that back." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I only need one of these." ' ' *'White:' "Who are you...? And what the heck are you doing near me? Leave. My job? Not telling..." *'Purple:' "Uh... Player. What do you need in my house?" *'Blue:' "Hey, wanna listen to music? You can pick if you want...♪ Or we could play video games?" *'Yellow:' "Lately I feel happy when I see your smile.♫ Without you, I'd be so lost." *'Orange:' "Hey... You're kinda cool... Wanna go get some hot milk and stew?" *'Light Green:' "Huh? I'm fine... Don't worry about me, okay? Go home... Now! Ugh, idiot, just go!!!" *'Green:' "Why am I dressed like this? W-Well, uh... it... is b-because... I, uh... I... I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" *'Pink:' "I'm so glad to have married you, player.♥" *'Dark Pink:' " *'Red:' " *'Rainbow:' "I never had anybody that I could fully trust... But I think I've found that in you, player.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is so nice. It's such a simple and warm season.♫" *'Late Spring:' "I really like when the cherry blossoms bloom. I feel like I'm being cleansed from within when I stop and watch it." *'Early Autumn:' "The season looks so nice. It's perfect for hiking." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is as joyful and sweet as an orange." *'Early Winter:' "O, I really love winter!♥" *'Late Winter:' "When I watch the snow falling, I feel as though my own soul is being cleansed." *'Sunny:' "It's a nice day. I feel good all day on a day like this." ' ' *'Expecting a Child:' "Sorry... My mind was wandering." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm happy to have a healthy baby... Don't tell anyone about that..." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Ah, what a cute baby.♥ Babies are so nice." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Seeing children give it their all makes me feel lazy..." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child has started to say his/her first words. That's amusing." *'First Child grows up:' "Children grow up so fast. It's always surprising." *'Second Child grows up:' "Well, look how big they've become. I look forward to their future." *'When Engaged:' "I heard you engaged. Good luck." *'Expecting a Child:' "Good luck on the baby-to-be. Other people's happiness brings me such joy. I feel like I'm sharing their good fortune.♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on the baby.♪ I wish you the best." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "A baby's smile is like the sun... It feels like it brings such hope." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Walking already...? You must be looking forward to the future. I'm sure they'll grow and travel all over." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "O, the child is talking already? I can't wait to see what they grow up to be." *'First Child grows up:' "Did you just stop by to say about your child? How nice. They must love you very much.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm glad to hear your children are doing well. Time sure flies!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue